Jugando con el tiempo
by Circe-Arista17
Summary: ¿Alguien se ha preguntado si que pasaría si se pudiera viajar en el tiempo? Pues Al parecer Tony no, al ver que estará en el pasado... sin la manera de regresar de nuevo a su tiempo. Pero descubrirá algo muy importante del pasado de sus padres.
1. Chapter 1

**Jugando con el tiempo.**

Rhodey: Entonces, Tony, ¿Este aparato te hace viajar en el tiempo?.

Tony: Sí, es uno de los inventos que he estado trabajando últimamente.

Rhodey: Entiendo, Pero... ¿Por qué hacer una máquina del tiempo? ¿No temes de qué al utilizar ese aparato cambies el orden de las cosas?

Tony: Sí... lo he estado pensando, Pero Rhodey ¿Acaso no te has preguntado que te prepara el futuro?

Rhodey: Si pero... no sé pueda que sea peligroso.

Tony: Pueda que sí pueda que no.

Rhodey: Tony, ¿No has escuchado el dicho: La curiosidad mató el gato?.

Tony: No, no le escuchado. Además que malo puede pasar.

Rhodey: *Saliendo de la armería* Bueno, Haz lo que quieras, pero recuerda te lo advertí, Tony.

Tony: *rodando los ojos* Si Mamá. Oh, si Pepper o alguien te pregunta donde estoy, dile que estoy de viaje.

Rhodey: Lo que tú digas. *Despidiéndose con la mano.*

Tony: Al fin está, lo terminé. Veamos, solo fijo la fecha y la hora. Pero... ¿Cuál fecha pongo? Ummmm... ya sé. -Dicho esto Tony despareció de la sala de armas.

**En un puesto de comida rápida.**

Pepper: Rhodey, ¿Sabes dónde está Tony? No lo he visto todo el día.

Rhodey se ahogó con un bocado ante la interrogante.

Rhodey: Eh... Pepper, Tony está... de viaje. Vendrá en dos días.

Pepper: ¿De viaje? ¿Por dónde? ¿Vendrá en dos días? ¿Cuándo se fue? ¿Por qué no se despidió de mí?. -La pelirroja interrogó levantándose de su asiento asustando a Rhodey.

Rhodey: Wooooa! Pepper tranquila. No me comas. Uno dijo que no le dijera nada a nadie. Dos se fue hoy. Y tres tuvo su motivo de no decirte a ti.

Pepper: Aghhhh! Ese Tony, ¿Por qué no me dijo? Soy su amiga, ¿Por qué te lo dijo a ti?¿Acaso no confía en mí?

Rhodey: Tranquila, Pepper. -Rhodey suspiró no podría creer que le dirá a Pepper, ya que no quiere que Pepper se enoje con Tony. Por no decírselo.- Ah, Pepper si te digo por qué no has visto a Tony, ¿No te enojarás con él?

Pepper: Eso depende. -Dijo cruzando los brazos.

Rhodey: Okay... Te lo diré, pero no aquí.

-El Pasado: Enero, 1983.

Tony: Wao, los ochentas era muy raro... ¿Quién usaría esos trajes... y anduviera peinados así? -Tony dijo viendo la versión de los estudiantes de Academia del Mañana. Por supuesto Tony, andaba vestido conforme a la época. Iba tan distraído caminando por el pasillo que no notó que chocó con una chica.

Tony: Oh, disculpa no me fijé por donde iba. - Tony dijo ayudándole a la chica a recoger sus libros

Chica: Oh, Descuida, fue también mi culpa no me fijé por donde iba... -Tony miró sorprendido a la chica.- ¿Qué? -dijo extrañada.

Tony: ¿Ma...mamá?.

Chica: ¿Mamá? -Repitió la chica con una ceja levantada.

El presente: Templo Makluan.

Pepper: ¿QUE? Tú...Tony creó una máquina del tiempo. ¿Porque no me lo dijo? Eso es increíble, Tony hizo lo que el ser humano siempre soñó, ser amo del tiempo. -Se detuvo en seco- Espera y sí... ¿Algo malo sucede? Tony a ser como es él pueda que interfiera con los sucesos del pasado y alterar el futuro.

Rhodey: Eso pienso yo... Siempre algo que inventa Tony, causa problemas.

Pepper: Rhodey ¿No hay manera de comunicarnos con Tony? ¿O traerlo de vuelta antes que haga algo estúpido?

Rhodey: No sé... -Dijo cruzándose de brazos.- Eso es... antes de irse me dio esto. -Dijo sacando un tele comunicador de su bolsillo.- Me dijo que sí algo sale mal, se iba comunicar conmigo. Y qué apretará el botón rojo.

Pepper: Sabiendo cómo es Tony, no tardará mucho en que algo salga mal.

**Y bien, ¿Que les pareció? Usted me puede decir si lo continuó o no. Yo realmente espero que me digan. Bueno si creen que debo continuar comenten. Si no, no lo hagan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Bueno realmente, no esperaba recibir comentarios en este fic, pero de todos modos gracias, A ti mi querido amigo, Piper Potts, Y a ti también Dru.**

**Disclaimer: Descargo de responsabilidad tanto como Iron Man Armored Adventures como de sus personajes no me pertenece.**

**PD: Oh my god, No puedo creer que en Disney XD al fin dé los nuevos episodios de la segundad temporada. Grité como una fangirl al ver a su cantante favorito xD.**

* * *

Jugando con el tiempo.

Capítulo Dos.

Tony: Uh... este quise decir... mi mamá me dijo que llegará antes de la cena, Adiós.-Dicho esto salió por la puerta principal corriendo a toda velocidad como si viera visto un fantasma.

María joven: *Se quedó viendo desaparecer entre las puertas al chico extraño que chocó con ella, en eso tres chicas se acercaron después de ver la escena.*

Chica1: ¿Quién era ese?

Chica2: ¿Es de por aquí?

Chica3: Es muy raro...

María joven: No lo sé... pero lo voy a averiguar.

**Mientras tanto en un callejón.**

Tony: Pero que rayos... hice, según las películas que vi con Pepper y Rhodey, cuando llegas a al pasado no se debe de interactuar con nadie, ya que eso cambiaría la continuidad del tiempo, Soy un estúpido. -Cerró sus ojos y se dijo mentalmente IDIOTA, IDIOTA, IDIOTA.- Mejor debo de regresar a mí tiempo. -Dicho esto sacó su comunicador "Iron-Spacetime" como Tony lo bautizó.

Tony: Rhodey, Soy yo, necesito que abras un portal de tiempo, con la

Rhodey: ¿Tony? No me digas cometiste un error y ahora, ¿Quieres regresar antes que empeore?

Tony: ¿Cómo lo sa... –

Pepper: *Rebatándole el comunicador a Rhodey* Anthony Edward Estar, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Acaso no confías en mí? ¿No soy tu amiga? Cuando regreses quiero que me des tu explicación.

Tony: Pepper, de verdad lo siento, no tuve tiempo para decirte, te lo explicaré cuando regrese. ¿Ok?

Pepper: Esta bien, pero, más te vale. -Terminó en forma de amenaza.

Tony: ¿Me puedes pasar a Rhodey?

Pepper: *Entregándole a Rhodey el tele comunicador* Toma, "El caminante del tiempo" Guarda secretos a su mejor amiga, quiere hablar contigo.

Rhodey: ¿Tony? Dime lo que decías antes.

Tony: Oh, Rhodey te dije que agarres la pistola "Iron-Time" y que aprietes el botón rojo el de a la par de la derecha.

Rhodey: Okay. *Agarró la dichosa pistola* Pepper, retrocede un poco. *Y disparó la pistola enfrente de ello y observaron cómo lentamente se abría un portal y que el otro lado se veía a Tony* Apuntó de cruzarlo sucedió algo que nadie lo esperaba… hubo un corto circuito en el aparato.

¡NO! *Gritaron los tres cuando vieron que se cerraba el portal*

Tony! ¡No, no, no! *Una onda hizo a Pepper y Rhodey volar y chocar contra la pared de atrás haciendo a Rhodey soltar la pistola y esta misma desarmándose en miles de piezas y otras ya destruidas.*

Pepper: TONY! *Corriendo antes que se cerrará completamente el portal, pero ya era demasiado tarde*

Tony: PEPPER, RHODEY!

Rhodey: ¿Tony? ¿Me escuchas? ¿Tony? No puede ser!

Pepper: No puede ser ¿Qué? *Dijo meciendo de un lado a otro a Rhodey con histeria.*

Rhodey: *Se mordió el labio inferior desviando mirada luego viendo fijo a Pepper* "Perdimos contacto con Tony."

Pepper: *Cayó al piso* No, no eso es imposible. *Sus ojos se empezaron a hacerse cristalinos*

Rhodey: Pepper, No te preocupes. Lo resolveremos. *Poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja.

Pepper: Rhodey, ¿Y si no vemos a Tony nunca más? Oh, Soy una tonta lo último que hice fue pelear con él. Yo soy la mala amiga.

Rhodey: Pepper, No lo eres, tú te molestaste con él porque no te lo dijo, y tú te preocupas mucho por él y él no quería eso.

Pepper: ¿En serio lo dices?

Rhodey: En serio, sino fuera por ti, Tony ya estuviera muerto.

Pepper: *Se levantó y abrazó a Rhodey* Gracias, Rhodey.

Rhodey: De nada Pepper. Te prometo que lo vamos a traer de vuelta. *No podía dejar que estos dos se separarán por "el tiempo" literalmente.*

**-El Pasado: En un lugar de New York.**

Tony: Rayos! No puedo regresar con Rhodey y Pepper... y lo peor de todo perdí contacto con ellos. Rhodey tenía razón esta era una mala idea. *Por suerte Tony, llevaba unos diez mil dólares por en caso se quedará un o dos días por sí le tocará quedarse a dormir allí o comer o lo que sea el motivo.* -Ya está anocheciendo, será mejor buscar un lugar para dormir... veré mañana si puedo hacer contacto con Rhodey *Murmuró para así mismo, después de un largo rato caminando por la oscuras y tétricas calles de New York, Tony encontró un edificio de apartamentos que valía $100 dólares semanal, tenía que cuidar el dinero que traía ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría trancado en el pasado.

**El presente: Casa de Pepper.**

*Pepper entró a su casa con los ojos hinchados no pudo evitar llorar por Tony a pesar que ella estaba saliendo con Happy, ella aún siente algo por el genio adolescente*

Papá de Pepper: ¿Qué pasa, princesa?

Pepper: *Limpiándose las lágrimas* Oh, Nada papá.

Papá de Pepper: Hija, ambos sabemos cuándo estás mintiendo, dime lo que te pasa.

Pepper: *No podía decirle que Tony está atrapado en el pasado por que no se lo creería*

Papá de Pepper: ¿Es algo acerca de tú amigo ese tal Tony Estar? *Interrogó el padre de la pelirroja muy seguro que se trataba de él. Pepper asintió con la cabeza.* -"Bueno, ¿Qué sucede con él?

Pepper: *Tenia que inventarse algo para decirle a su papá* Bueno, me enteré que él hoy se fue de viaje, y no regresará por un tiempo. *Dijo agachando su cabeza* Y el motivo de que estoy así es que no me lo dijo y me enoje tanto con él, que no me despedí y ahora me siento culpable y lo echo de menos.

Papá de Pep: Hija, No te sientas así, tal vez no te lo dijo, porque no tuvo tiempo ya que era hoy que se marchaba y tenía que arreglar todo que se le olvidó, cariño. Y apuesto que él se siente igual a ti en estos momentos. Cuando esté de regreso pídele disculpa y verá como ambos se reconcilian.

Pepper: Esta bien *Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y dirigiéndose a su habitación* ¿Papá? *dijo deteniéndose a espalda*

Papá de Pepper: ¿Sí princesa?

Pepper: Gracias. *Cerrando la puerta se su alcoba.*

**-El pasado: Hora: 12:03 AM.**

Tony no podía dormir, pensaba como hará para regresar, Quería decir a Rhodey que lo sentía tanto por no escuchar su advertencia. Pensó en las mil maneras para resolver este problema. Él quería estar mil veces en su casa, en su tiempo junto a su padre. **(Lo relataré poco después del encuentro de Tony y su padre en la segunda temporada, de que por cierto lo miré en inglés)**, Rhodey y con Pepper. A pesar que ella estaba saliendo con Happy ahora **(Como podrán ver agregue esto a la historia, si quiere quejarse dejar un review) **no podía dejar de estar enamorado de ella. Se arrepintió rotundamente cuantas veces pudo de haber dejado ir aquella oportunidad cuando le dijo que podría besarla. Pero se prometió así mismo que haría todo para volverla a ver. TODO.

* * *

**Waooo, este capítulo es un poco largo, ¿No creen?. Bueno si quieren saber que pasa después comentar :D Hey si usted conoce una canción de los ochenta en inglés y que sea melancólica o triste o que sea romántica me puede dejar un comentario para agregarla a la lista de canciones para el próximo capítulo de este fic. **


End file.
